What would you do if I died?
by rockitty99
Summary: I'm sorry but... I'm taking the easy way out. WARNING - CONTAINS SUICIDE, MAY CAUSE EXCESSIVE CRYING


"What would you do if I died?"  
Rin turned to face her twin, who was lying on his bed. Len's sleeve-covered arms were folded under his head, and his legs were crossed. He gazed idly at the ceiling, his face rather emotionless.  
"Well, I have killed you before…"  
"No, not for a music video or anything, I mean, die, as in… Oh never mind…" he sighs, shifting his gaze to the window. The sky outside was a brilliant, cloudless blue, and birds chirped happily in the sunlight. The hint of a nostalgic smile rested on his soft lips as he watched the outside world. Rin watched him curiously with her bright blue eyes, the same shade as the sky outside. Len didn't notice her watching him, and he sighed, his smile growing wider slightly. He took his arms out from under his head, and rubbed them uncomfortably.

_Today is perfect…_ he thought to himself.

He sat up, taking his golden blonde hair out of its messy ponytail and retying it neatly. "I think I'll go outside for a bit…" he said absentmindedly to Rin, getting off his bed and touching her shoulder gently as he walked toward the door. Rin could sense there was something wrong, but not what it was. "Want me to join you?" she asked.  
"No, I'll be fine on my own…" he mumbles, shutting the door behind him. Rin suddenly felt more alone than she ever had been before, still unsure why. She gets to her feet, creeping to the door and opening it. Len was walking down the hall toward Piko's room. She watched him take a piece of paper out from his pocket, along with a pen. He wrote something down on the paper and slipped it under the door, pocketing the pen. He went up the stairs, toward the roof. Rin often saw Len go up there to think or to work on songs, so normally she wouldn't think too much of it, but today there was something odd going on. She followed him stealthily, making sure he was already on the roof before she went to climb the stairs.

Slowly, she opened the door that led onto the roof, a bare concrete space on the top of Vocaloid Mansion. From this view she couldn't see Len, but she didn't want him to know she was here. She could still hear his footsteps, his soft feet against the concrete. She heard him stop, so she crept around the door.

Len was standing the wrong side of the rail, nothing but seven storeys of air between him and the ground. The older twin let out a gasp at the sight of her brother, holding onto the rail with both hands. He took off his long sleeved shirt and tossed it onto the ground down below, so he was standing in the breeze wearing a thin t-shirt. All up his arms were scars, some no more than hours old, others nearly healed. He smiled in the wind, looking up at the clear sky. He noticed Rin's presence and turned around, seeing his twin sister on the brink of tears looking at him. "I'm sorry," he whispered, the sound of his voice dissolving before it reached Rin. He smiled at her calmly, waving at her with one hand.

Then he let go.

The next few seconds seemed to pass in slow motion. Rin raced to the rail, looking over to see Len fall to the ground, his body twisting as gravity acted on his weight. Rin couldn't, believe what she was seeing. _Len isn't going to die. Len is always happy and smiling… He wouldn't do this. He wouldn't kill himself. No, this is some dream… It must be…_

She was brought out of her trance at the sickening thud of body meeting ground, the snap of Len's bones as they shattered on impact, and the cry the boy released on the moment of his death. Rin screamed, feeling as if her own bones were shattering. Tear after tear fell from her eyes, and she gripped her head, trying to wake up. "No! This isn't happening!" she screamed, banging her head against the bars. There was a loud scream as someone discovered Len's body, and Rin ran down. _Len isn't dying, he's fine, he's in our room, this is all just some trick… some sick prank…_

Throwing open the door of their room, Rin was met with nothing but emptiness, not a soul in the room at all. She ran down the stairs, nearly tripping she was going so fast. Before long she reached Len. _No, Len's body…_ she thought, looking down on him. He was lying on his back, his chest not rising anymore, and his bones were obviously broken. Blood stained the pavement below him, as well as his skin. Yet still, on Len's face, was the same gentle smile he usually had. Piko was crouched beside him, cradling his head in his lap. The silver-haired boy was crying so hard, tears falling all over Len's still-warm face. Piko kissed Len's soft, pink lips, gripping the body in his arms. "Wake up, please wake up!" he screamed, kissing Len again and again, waiting for a response. Rin burst into tears, snatching Len off Piko. _How dare he! How dare he lay a finger on my brother!_ She was soaked with Len's blood, but she didn't care. She hugged his body, holding onto him for dear life.  
"Rin, please, let me say goodbye…"  
"He's my twin! You're just some dirty homo! Fuck off!"  
"He's one too, you know…" Piko mutters, squeezing Len's hand.  
"He is not! I'd know! He tells me everything! There's no way he's gay!" Rin cried, gripping Len.  
Piko burst into tears, wrapping his arms around Len's broken, empty body. His hands stroked the familiar chest, feeling all the broken ribs, and his heart, not beating anymore. Piko rested his head on Len's chest, letting his tears soak into his bloodstained shirt.

Ambulance sirens approached from a distance, and before long, two officers were pulling Rin and Piko off Len's body, trying to revive him. But it was too late, Len was already gone. Rin and Piko were both crying hysterically. Neither even knew who called the ambulance. But as Len's body was lifted away, they both knew something for certain.

He was never coming back.

A few days later, at the funeral, neither of the two people who loved Len the most cried. They were nothing more than emotionless husks. They had no more tears left to cry. Along with Len, the biggest part of both Rin and Piko had died that day. Piko stood for part of the ceremony, and read the letter Len wrote him, the day he died.

_Piko,  
I'm sorry it has to be this way. I'm so, so sorry. But I just don't know where I belong anymore. I love you, I love you so goddamn much, and it's changing me. I don't know who I am anymore. Everyone sees me as the happy kid who can get any girl he wants, who am I to ruin all those dreams of me marrying Rin, or Miku, or any other girl out there, even if I only want you, a beautiful, amazing boy? I wish I could stay but I'm a weakling, and I'm taking the easy way out.  
All my love, always,  
Len._

Piko dropped the small piece of paper onto the coffin, and took his seat beside Rin, his eyes dead, numb. Rin let one tear drop onto her skirt, not making a sound.

_I'll never forget you, Len._

**AN: Ha, bet you all hate me now for writing this... I'm sorry :c**

**But in all honesty, I think this really says something about our society today. I remember the feeling I had when I was trying to come out to my parents (I'm bisexual, but they took it well C: ) and I was so goddamn nervous… I still haven't told some of my best friends, because I know they'll react negatively. Teens are killing themselves over their sexuality, because they don't feel accepted. Hell, even Alan Turing, the guy who helped invent modern CPUs with his mathematical genius, was gay. He committed suicide in 1954 because of the discrimination against him. This is something that needs to change. We are arguing over people in love being able to marry, and yet, people are dying, being tortured, on the brink of death with no one there for them, and that's what we find more important? Gay people wanting to marry and live as a normal straight couple has been able to for god knows how long? There is something really fucked up with our society if two people in love is more of an issue than people dying when their deaths could be so easily prevented. *rant over* **

**Please don't hate me for making you cry.  
Love, rockitty99**


End file.
